The Destruction of Pansy Parkinson
by Rena Darkheart
Summary: This is so horrible. Just don't read it. I just had to write this. Only someone as severely twisted as I, could write this. Too Squiky!


****

A/N: I've been compelled to write this since I very first read harry potter. It would have been an injustice if I hadn't. I feel this story is entirely necessary and it could only be written by. For I am a sick and twisted individual, just enough to come up with things like this. Thank you and enjoy. For if you don't... Then you either like her or you're a hufflepuff. :p There's no point to this. I just enjoy torturing those whom piss me off.

Serious warning: There's a scene in here… farther down around lunchtime… I swear in the name of all that is unholy… If you have a sensitive stomach, for the love of pete…skip past it. Don't be curious…It'll be squiky times a thousand. I've got a very strong stomach and it gave me the heave-ies.

All the Characters belong to J.K Rowling [Mrs Basketball swallower lol] and respective companies. Only person that belongs to me is dear Erick. Whom is a play off of my last 3 ex boyfriends. Cute, Young, and god awful whiny.

The Destruction of Pansy Parkinson

By Lenore.

She woke up early that morning. Sitting up in bed like a small fat dog whom had recently had a stroke and was ok on one side but horribly retarded on the other. Her left cheek was crusted over with drool as she bounded towards the girls' bathrooms with the grace of a rhino. As she walked in, she stubbed her toe "Ouch!" She shouted as she clutched her hairy-toed, fungal-infest foot. Walking to the sink, she turned on the water and examined herself in the mirror. 'I look so good! He's sure to want me' her thoughts bounced around in her hollow head as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Pulling her hair up into a nappy ponytail, She skipped gleefully to her bed and removed her pajamas and dressed in her uniform and robes. "Today's gonna be a great day" She smiled into her mirror. 

Boy, Was she in for a surprise.

The Slytherin answer for a crossbreed of Richard Simmons and A Goblin happily walked to Her first class of the day "Draco-precious!" She called out waving a jiggly arm back and forth. Draco ignored her and continued walking into the room, closing the door swiftly behind him. Pansy, however, had merrily pranced after him, thus getting a face full of wood. After regaining a state some might call consciousness, She walked into class "Miss Porkinson, You are late" Said Professor Binns, The History of Magic teacher. "5 points from Slytherin." He stated as she woozily hobbled to her seat next to a Hufflepuff boy. His name was Erick Anderstein. He was a round faced, precious moments doll, looking boy. Pansy smiled at him with greenish tinted teeth. "Hi" she whispered into his ear. "Wanna snog?" Erick looked at her with fear in his pretty little eyes. As he began to stand up, Pansy leaned toward his chair. She must have put too much force into her movement, Because the next thing she knew she had gotten a mouthful of seat, thus busting out her two front teeth and leaving her with a bleeding gap in her mouth. Poor Erick began to cry. "Miss Perkinton! 25 points from Slytherin for making a student cry!" Professor Binns exclaimed as the class stood and began filing out.

Pansy sauntered to her next class, which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Slytherins had Transfiguration with Gryffindors, so this hour was ripe for taunts on the part of the Slytherins. Draco had made some offhand comments to Ron about his sister and Potter and Granger about snogging in the prefects' bathroom. Pansy laughed at every little comment Draco had made. Her laughter sounded like the delicate hoovebeats of very pissed off, rabid giraffes.

Draco cringed as she began to snort and hee-haw behind him. He was relieved when class had ended.

Time passed quickly up 'til lunch when all the students had taken their places at their tables. Pansy sat across from Draco and beside Blaise Zambini, The house Hermaphrodite. "Oh Pansy Dear!" Blaise whispered loudly into Pansy's ear "Yes?" Pansy said looking directly at him/her. "You've got the biggest spot I've ever seen on your nose." Panic began to overtake Pansy as she decided to discreetly pop the spot before anyone else noticed. She began to pinch the painful sore between her index finger and thumb. Little did she know the effect it would have. Suddenly she felt it pop as it gushed a tapioca pudding coloured and textured substance right onto Draco pile of mashed potatoes. "Oh my gods." Mumbled Blaise as Draco looked at his mashed potatoes and then at Pansy. His face turned an odd green colour as he began to heave. As he began to vomit, the whole dining hall became one big barf bucket. As everyone down the line at the Slytherin table let it all out. It soon spread through out the hall. No teacher or student was safe… Well unless they had an amazingly strong stomach. Pansy was pelted with many multi-coloured streams of chunky liquid from almost every direction. 

She stood and ran from the hall. Leaving her ill destruction everywhere. She ran and ran until she reached the Forbidden Forest. As she ran in she felt a strong pair of furry arms pulling her down into the fresh spring mud. Screaming and kicking, she tried to free herself. It was a monster if ever she had seen one. It was tall and looked kind of like a potato with two mouths or a head and two faces, one growing off the other. Large clumps of fur were sporatic on the odd creature's body as he pulled her off into his lair…cave…whatever.

No one is quite sure what happened after that day. Pansy Parkinson had ran from the school. Never to be seen or heard from again. No one really noticed. Nor did they care. They just knew that there was a big ugly that was gone, No long befouling the school. Forgotten indeed.

2 years after the ugly had vanished, Our Dear Draco Malfoy and his lovely Flame haired Fiancee Virginia Weasley, walked hand in hand, and side by side, along the outskirts of the forest. They looked toward the forest when they shrieked in fear. They saw the Big Ugly strolling along with a large cluster of small multi-faced little potato children. The two love birds ran quickly back to the castle, telling only Dumbledore of the incident. They had built a large wooden fence around the forest over that summer. Dumbledore instilled fear in every first year whom passed through Hogwarts doors from then on. 

"Be careful, young students. Evil Overlord are passing… But Ugly, both inside and out… Is forever.

The End… I hope.


End file.
